


Important Truths

by transportive



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, are they friends? do I ship it? we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transportive/pseuds/transportive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Peter should have told Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undoreverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undoreverse/gifts).



She was important.

More than anything else, Peter knew this to be completely true. It wasn’t because some crazed man decided she was. It certainly wasn’t because of her ability at all. But it was because she was Emma. She was Emma and she was beautiful, brilliant, and _special_.

She was a hero, just like him, but also so much more.

And there really was so much he should have told her. He should have explained things sooner, told her about everything sooner, protected her sooner. He shouldn’t have let a wedge come between them. He should have been more honest with her from the start.

Maybe if he had worked just a little harder, he could have kept her safer. It would have kept everyone else safer in turn, her ability wouldn’t have been used against people the way it was, but so much more important was _Emma_.

He should have told her how he felt, explained to her why she was so important, told her that she _was_ important. She should know that she was important and that he believed in her. That there was someone in her corner, now, no matter what.

But now there was time. Sylar— _Sylar_ of all people—had saved her and now there was time for Peter to make it right.

It was destiny. And he would seize it and make sure she knew.

Because Emma was so important.


End file.
